


Maw

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Traits, Biting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon asks for something in the hot springs.





	Maw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for pttucker’s “17. “Bite me.” Sidlink” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It was a long hike to the hot springs but well worth the trip—every bit as much for the journey as the destination. Death Mountain proved too stifling a place to stay, especially given the temperatures that Sidon’s used to, but Link knew of this other option: just as many delightfully warm pools tucked past the lava, up in Northeastern Eldin. Sidon came along, fully trusting Link, as he always does, and now he looks exquisite, chest-deep in the water, lounging back against the rock that gives them privacy. Link finishes tying his ponytail higher on his head, knotting it into a bun instead, and settles in Sidon’s lap. His earrings remain, but nothing else. Sidon seems to appreciate the view; he keeps grinning like Link’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Link’s found so many wonders that he can’t wait to show his boyfriend, but this was the first order of business. The hot springs feel so _good_ , so soothing, gently lapping around his stomach, while the steam wafts up to bead along the rest of his skin. Sidon doesn’t quite sweat like him but is still damp from swimming. He always looks best glistening in water. Sidon sighs, “You were right, my darling, this is _lovely_!” And he leans down to nuzzle his crest against Link’s nose, spreading his wide smile. Sidon’s body nearly burns. But Link likes it that way, likes it nearly hot enough to hurt. The sting is exhilarating. He tilts his head to duck beneath the crest and brush his lips over Sidon’s—Sidon eagerly kisses back.

Sidon snakes his tongue out along Link’s lips, and Link moans, parting to let it in. Long and thick, it fills him, curling all the way back to his throat. Link doesn’t dare return the favour—Sidon’s teeth are too razor-sharp, and Link has enough bruises. But the way Sidon laps at his insides is more than enough. He tightens his grip on Sidon’s broad shoulders, straining up to keep them pressed as close together as possible.

For once, Sidon is the one to end the kiss first, though he litters Link’s face in lighter ones as he whispers, “Bite me?”

“Hm?” Link hums, thinking at first that he’s misheard. The water here is pleasant enough to lull him right to sleep, though Sidon keeps him at the edge—he totters in a hazy, blissful sort of near-unconsciousness. Sidon’s enormous hands wrap around Link’s middle, smoothing down his body, one drawing in his waist and the other spreading along his rear. Sidon needs Link’s tender cheeks while Link starts to rock his body into Sidon’s. He can already feel Sidon’s twin cocks emerging from their pouch.

“ _Bite me_ ,” Sidon repeats, now raspy. He dodges Link’s next kiss, and Link makes a small whining noise, not understanding. He’s never been particularly rough during sex, though he’s happy to take it rough—he’ll take whatever Sidon gives him. He nuzzles against Sidon’s handsome face and grinds his wetting entrance against Sidon’s cocks, wondering idly if he dares take them inside him here—it always makes him scream loud enough that it’ll probably make even the Gorons high atop the rock tower come running. Link can feel both shafts pulsing hot against his outer lips, and Sidon gasps into his ear, “Please! I want to _cover you_ in the marks of my teeth; Zoras like to bite their lovers when they mate... but I always resist, because my teeth are too sharp for your sweet skin, and I won’t hurt you... but _ohhh_ , Link... yours aren’t too sharp for mine...” He breaks off in a little cry as Link’s flattens his body into Sidon’s chest, pinning both cocks between them. He makes a mewling noise to acknowledge that he heard. Sidon should’ve told him that before; he would’ve done it sooner. He would do just about anything for Sidon.

He burrows into the crux of Sidon’s shoulder and spreads his jaw wide, then sinks in as deeply as he can. He doesn’t want to hurt Sidon either, but he knows he’ll have to press hard to make Sidon feel it, and Sidon moans appreciatively, “ _Yesss_ , Link... please... I want to be _taken_...” Link obliges, even though the wording makes him dizzy with lust. He’s a fair warrior in his own right, but Sidon is a _prince_ , and twice his size at that, and to be considered so easily as an equal...

Link buries his groans in Sidon’s flesh. It tastes slightly salty, warm, and he mouths at it, clinging, loving every ragged cry it wracks from Sidon’s body. He can feel Sidon’s chest beating against his, breath coming twice as fast. He rides Sidon’s thighs while he works, savouring every little touch. He finally releases Sidon’s shoulder, only to lick over the light bruising he’s left and lap up Sidon’s throat. He digs in again at Sidon’s neck, grateful that Sidon’s left his royal armour aside, next to the pile of Link’s clothing. It gives Link full access to explore every bit of him, and Link does. Link wraps around him, holding him close, and inhales his coral scent. Link tries to leave his mark. When Link pulls out again, Sidon is rutting hard enough into him to make the water splash up with every little movement. Link kisses just beneath his chin and fixes over his jaw. 

Link gives the final bite, and Sidon makes a broken cry, twin cocks jerking between his thighs. They burst fierce enough to breach the surface and splatter Link’s body, but Link only arches forward to glue them together. He enjoys the extra heat added to the water around him. He mouths at Sidon right through it, milking out every last moan he can. 

In the wake of the orgasm, Sidon mumbles breathlessly, “You are the greatest...” and Link finally lets go of him, pulling back to admire the new view.

The bruises aren’t deep. But they’re obvious: clear impressions of Link’s claim. He imagines they’ll fade soon, but he knows he’ll enjoy fingering them in the meantime. He gives the one on Sidon’s jaw a loving kiss. 

Then Sidon’s hand disappears between Link’s legs, kneading him to return the favour, and he bends to capture Link again in another kiss.


End file.
